The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for reading an original document to generate image data.
Conventionally, there is known a technique for erasing handwritten images from image data of an original document.
In execution of a job involving document reading (e.g., print job of printing, on paper sheets, images based on image data of a document), a conventional image forming apparatus accepts, from a user via an operation panel, whether or not handwritten images are to be erased. When the operation panel has accepted that handwritten images are to be erased, the conventional image forming apparatus performs a handwritten-image erasing process of erasing handwritten images from image data of the document obtained by the document reading.